An Isolated Voice
by MiyukoLove
Summary: A lonely man is left with nothing. He has two jobs: one at a coffee shop and another at a bar. Alfred, his best friend, is an undergraduate student who strives to become a United States Air Force Pilot and a United States history substitute teacher. The man doesn't mind his chaotic life…until one person steps into his life, breaks his walls, and shows the true reality of his life.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction of His Life

**_So, this is a Hetalia fan fiction. It isn't my first fan fiction but I finished the whole story already. I had to do an assignment for anime club and well, I made this. Sorry if some of the people are out of character (or REALLY out of character). But if you do not like that, then I suggest you find another story to read. Another suggestion is that if you really love a certain and you think the character is out of place, it's a part of my story. I can't please everyone. Warning, Alfred is sort of douche in this story (I love America, but I think it adds to the story). It's not a long story either so yeah. Plus, there are grammar errors everywhere! Ouch (sorry)! There are other character not canon to Hetalia but they really do not matter. I only mentioned twice, maybe? I don't know... Anyway, I use "the man" A LOT and you won't know who it is until half way through the story (unless you guess)._**

 ** _Again, I'm sorry for rambling and stuff. Read the story if it interests you at all. Thank you._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya is the rightful owner of Hetalia and the characters.**

* * *

"I thought you loved shrimp." The blond leaned to the wall.

This time, another man spoke up. "Have you forgotten that I'm allergic to crustaceans!"

The blond bonked his head while exclaiming," You're right! I keep letting it slip my memory, dude."

" ... It's okay, Alfred."

A smile came to Alfred's face. " Glad to hear, old man."

They were in their twenties, yet one of them did not mature over the years. Alfred shrugged his shoulders; meanwhile, the other man studied his own watch.

" It appears that this old man has somewhere to go. Goodbye, Alfred." The man grabbed his coat and hat before he started heading out of the door.

Sounds of droplets splashing onto the ground intensified as the man walked further on the road. He could not hear his own voice in the harsh storm. But it was not the first time this occurred.

Taking a few more steps, the man lifted his head. There, he viewed a decrepit apartment complex. Some of the local children played tag in front of the building. How freely their presence felt. They paused their activity and glanced at the man gazing upon them.

"Excuse me," politely asked one of the children, " Are you okay?"

Surprised, the man nodded.

The children, in concern, looked at each other. " But you seem sad."

" I do? Never mind that, I'm fine." The man waved good bye to the children. He entered the apartment soon after he opened the door to room number seven.

The man went straight to a specific room, as where aforetime he would greet his parents. Swiftly, he took off his shoes and coat. His hat fell off naturally as the man sank into his chair. Many old clothes laid on the floor along with broken bottles. At times, the man thought of cleaning the room, however he knew it would not make a difference. What he did had no outcome. Even when he was a child, the man anticipated to strive to the top. Nevertheless, his goal was not achieved. How he got here was another mystery of life.

" What did I do to get this far?" The man closed his eyes when he heard the entrance door unlock.

A woman's voice echoed through the living room. " Why don't you find someone else to put up with your crap!"

" You know damn right that I was like this to begin with, Angelica!" shouted an older man.

" Should have known, Eric. I wish I could go back and marry that bastard instead of you."

" Very amusing. You were always the life of the party. But look at you," Eric gripped Angelica's arm and whispered," those lovely muscle are gone. See? I'm not the only one who let themselves degrade to this condition."

Angelica detached her arm from her husband's grip. She proceeded to punch him in the face thus he did the same.

All anyone could detect was the noise of destruction. Chairs were crushed while frustrated screams went left and right. Another night of restless slumber.

* * *

"Dude, you don't look so hot. No sleep?" Alfred tried his best not to get on the man's nerves. After all, people without sleep are grumpy until the end.

" It's nothing." The man dressed himself in his uniform and began the day with work.

Several hours breezed through time. Different customers came for their coffee and left shortly after. There was one customer in particular who seem to demand something from the man. Astonishingly, that customer still stayed at the coffee shop when everyone else departed. Sipping his coffee, the customer would take a glance at the man. This repeated itself until closing time.

"Hey, would you tell the guy we're closing soon?"

The man glared at Alfred in horror. " What? I have to get to my second job as soon as possible."

" Come on, I'll owe you one."

Disagreeing with the man, Alfred covered his ears in an infantile manner. Meanwhile, the customer smirked at the two employees arguing. Drama may not be the ideal thing to have but it was pleasing to watch. The customer got out of his seat in addition to fixing his hair. He ambulated closer to the two, therefore the two employees finally noticed the customer standing posterior to them.

Alfred leaped in the air and spouted," Cra- Hello! How can I help you?"

The customer ignored Alfred's question and stared at the man next to Alfred. The man gave the customer a death glare.

" Alfred asked you a question. Answer it." Now irritated, the man crossed his arms.

Conversely, the man unexpectedly heard the most carefree laugh in ages. The customer had his nose in a scrunch as his face soon turned red. Tiny tears appeared in his eyes because of the fact that he chuckled uncontrollably.

" You're funny. I knew there was a reason why I like you."

A blush spread on the man's face. He huffed. " Excuse me!?"

For one thing, the man never met this bizarre guy. Although, the question still stands; how did he knew the man?

Already sensing the uneasiness in the air, Alfred stepped in. " Dude, we have to get back to work. If you'll excuse us, we have to finish our job, okay?"

The customer did not take Alfred's command so kindly. " Heh, I believe you're mistaken. You have to clean up here while the two of us go somewhere more... idiot-free."

" Did you just called me an id-!"

And the doors shut.

"Thank goodness we got out of there. I thought he wouldn't ever shut up!"

" Who the hell are you?"

The customer stopped his victory strut and faced the man. " You don't recognize me?"

" Finally figured it out? Good, now explain to me who you are!"

" Alright, alright. The name is Mathias Køhler. I'm aware of your name so there is no need to introduce yourself."

The man had serious doubt about this Mathias guy. Though, was Mathias telling the truth? Did they really know each other before?

" Try not to linger on the thought of our meeting. For now, you should be rushing to get to work."

A dumbfounded look appeared on the man's face. " Huh? I don't understand...!"

" Seems to me that you remember. Come on, I'll go with you."

Briefly, they scurried among the sidewalk as efficiently as they could to reach their destination. Within a few minutes, the two made it. In front of them stood a bar with all sorts of people entering and leaving. A lady with a tightly fitting dress lured many of the men waiting in line to get in.

" You know," announced Mathias, "when I first came, I thought this place was a strip joint. But apparently the women here are exceedingly slutty. I never liked them anyways."

The man arched his eyebrow in wonder. " Why are you talking to me so casually. We hardly know each other."

" Okay, I'll explain. But first," Mathias held the door open for the man to walk in. He did so, and began to get more frustrated the longer he chatted with Mathias. Speaking of which, Mathias magically brought two bottles of vodka from the counter within seconds.

It appeared as if Mathias overlooked the fact of why they came here in the beginning. " Mathias, if you're going to offer anyone vodka, do not give it to me. I have work."

" I figured. But who says you can't have a sip?"

"No."

" Suit yourself, lovely." Mathias took a couple of sips of the vodka meanwhile the man started to get ready for a new day.

Things were rather calm. Only two fights came about and none of the customers had their drunken moments. More importantly, Mathias out of nowhere offered to help the man. The cleaning, serving, and everything else were a walk in the park. To think the man almost hated Mathias for bothering him. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. Despite the help, the man couldn't leave until his shift terminated. The hands of the clock indicated that it was already three in the morning. So little to do in a large amount of time. Thirty minutes more before the man could get out of this abyss.

"Hey!" And there goes the silence," It's three-thirty. Let's ditch and go to my house."

The man bit the bottom of his lip. Mathias must be drunk. But even so, Mathias wasn't lying when he said it was 3:30. The man plausibly should get more sleep if he can't tell time.

" Mathias, go home. And I'll do the same for myself."

" Not unaccompanied by you. Come, it will be fun!"

By now, the man had a sour taste in his mouth. This wasn't going to go well. Joy.

There are times when choices are regrettable. Namely, when the man decided to let a drunk drive him to god knows where. On the contrary, nothing went wrong. They made it safely to a cozy home far from the bar and town. The sun did not rise yet with all the darkness still present. There was a garden of glowing flowers anterior to the house. Mathias parked in the driveway, and turned to face the man. A small smile created trust, and the man couldn't believe he let his guard down. Was there something Mathias had that caused this sense of loyalty?

They got out the car in sync while strolling to the front door. Mathias got out his keys, unlocked his door, and grinned.

" Welcome home."

No lies in his words. This really did feel like home. The clock ticked as the crickets chirped through the airy night. Taking some steps inside, the man observed the furniture in the house. Two couches, a complete dining room set, one flat screen television and a few other things. It was cute to see how houses like this exist. For a short moment, the man forgot the horror hell he lived in. But life might actually have a good side to it... at least, for some.

The man wanted to sit down and crash the night at Mathias's place, but he didn't know if it was the wisest idea. He already dug himself in a big enough hole, so was there any more reason to take greater risks?

Mathias patted the man on the back. " Hey, are you okay?"

Jumping in midair, the man nodded. " Excuse me for my behavior. I just haven't seem a home with such a comfortable atmosphere. You could say, it has been a while."

Truly, it has. Even his best friend, Alfred, had family issues. No one, to his knowledge, possessed a stable life. All the devilish acts conquered anyone the man knew, with agnostic thoughts and skeptical faithfulness. By some means, the man should watch his envy rise if Mathias gained luck in the sick game of life.

The man shivered. He mumbled, " Coldness is no different from darkness."

" What was that?" Mathias stared at the man, expecting him to repeat the statement. Nonetheless, a silent void filled the room. Considering the man did not desire to return to his own place, Mathias made a proposal.

"Why not stay with me for the rest of the night?"

Remorse had a tart flavor. However, the man created plenty of perilous decisions tonight that one more couldn't hurt. A small grunt told Mathias everything he needed. The man saw Mathias set the couch with a pillow and a blanket. But before the man could head off to sleep, Mathias held one of his arms and lead the man to a room upstairs. Then, Mathias granted permission to the man for him to lay on the bed meanwhile Mathias went downstairs to the couch. Well, Mathias knew his manners.

Soon, dawn arose. These hours of sleep helped the man to keep his sanity. Though, he required endless slumber to completely heal his remains. Instantly, the door swung open. The man spotted no other than Mathias carrying a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs. Breakfast was given to the man in bed without much to say than a thank you. Mathias beamed in delight.

The man preferred tea ;regardless, the coffee did not seem so bad. A sweet aroma came from the drink and warmed up the man once he drank it. The sugar made the coffee bearable. As for the eggs, they tasted like home. How he longed for the moment of warmth. Many years of emptiness left the man an ungrateful attitude. But could Mathias be a savior of some-sort? Who precisely was Mathias Køhler?

It was now or never. " Mathias, you kept dodging the question. Who are you?"

The tiniest smile appeared on Mathias's face as he whispered," A friend who'll help."

" No, I am being serious."

" According to you, I'm a companion of condolence. If that doesn't answer your question, then I'll elaborate. We met briefly at the bar you work for. You handed me the strongest beer allowed and it gave me one heck of a headache. But, you managed to drink some too. I don't know how though my guess would be that you were thirsty. I wouldn't blame you either. It was sweltering like no tomorrow. Anyways, we chattered for a bit and I left. "

" Then how come…?"

" Our conversation was short, yes, but I realized how different you are from the rest. The laugh you made, and the way you strike me with sarcastic remarks. Everyone thought you were being mean although I knew you had a different sense of humor."

" You don't say?"

Mathias felt relieved after explaining the events. The man hardly recollect any of those pheromones happening to him. Things made sense despite the rocky start on the second encounter. There was some justice to Mathias's explanation therefore, the man allowed himself to believe mostly all the words that come out of Mathias's mouth. Even so, something did not feel right.

The man carefully stated," Now I'm a friend of yours?"

"Pretty much. You seem suspicious of me. What's on your mind?"

" I just do not buy your act. We met twice and how does meeting someone twice equal to best of friends?"

" Don't overthink it. Maybe you don't have faith in me but I don't mind. With all the betrayal in your life, how could you begin to believe me?"

The man's eyes widen as Mathias finished his sentence. When did this guy find out the misery he kept inside? He certainly didn't inform anyone of his secrets.

" ..." This frighten him more than it should have.

Unexpectedly, Mathias sat next to the man and hugged him. " I know a lot and I have my ways of receiving information but from what I learned, I can only say I'm sorry."

Tears, thought the man. His face soon generated crystal droplets, leaving a painful dampness on his and Mathias's clothes.

Mathias softly murmured, " Release all the distressing emotions so I can listen to you."

" W-Why?" The man hiccuped.

" I was once a broken embodiment too. Have you ever looked at your eyes?"

" Yes, and?"

" No, I mean like closely. You can see agony descending on top of you. Eyes are the window to one's soul."

The man was left speechless. Was it possible for someone to know so much? Mathias wasn't no regular customer; he was a guardian angel.

" It is my personal intention to listen and lift other people's issues," Mathias continued," I asked some of the other customers if they knew anything about you. There was only so much they could say before I found you bawling in an alleyway. The bruises and the stench of alcohol gave it all away. I wanted to help but you ran before I could say a word."

" Thank you."

" For what?"

For being the only one who listens, notions the man. His mouth refused to move yet Mathias understood.

Gently, Mathias muttered," Do not worry, I will reveal to you how to understand and how to be understood. I'll hear your problems. So please, instead view the future to see what awaits for you."

Drunk strangers are quite intriguing. The most brilliant of things are presented by them. Dark skies might be hard to view, but stars will display the road. They are the stars to the man's sky and to everyone else. Perhaps, they are the answers to hundreds of questions.

* * *

 _ **The next update will be soon. Next week, probably. Thank you again for reading :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: What's your name?

" About the movies tomorrow, I can't make it. My girlfriend decided she needs to go shopping with me," said Alfred while he scratched his head. " It appears as if you came to my house for nothing."

The man honestly forgot about the arranged meeting. " It's alright, I couldn't go either."

" Huh?" Alfred was astonished. The man usually would get upset and try to bottle his angry but he didn't seem irritated. " Are you not going to yell at me or ignore me?"

" I don't have a reason to. Mathias and I are going on a trip."

"Mathias? Who the fuck is he!? And Where?"

The responses Alfred gave were not normal. Why did he now start asking questions about the new information the man had?

" He's a friend. No clue where we are going, he didn't say."

" How come you never told me about Mathias?"

" Look, I became friends with him recently. He was the weird customer the other day."

" You… and him?"

No matter what the man said, Alfred acted like a stubborn donkey. But as of now, Alfred was beyond infuriating. What changed?

The man shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He then grabbed his phone to check the time. It was seven in the morning. Also, the man saw a text sent by Mathias.

See you at the lake - Mathias

The man couldn't help but smile at the message. Mathias did keep his promise of being a friend. Though, the man wondered how Mathias didn't forget anything he said since he was under the influence of alcohol. Probably, Mathias had one heck of a hold on his ethanol.

No other words were said as the man left Alfred's home. However, the man failed to take heed of the culpable sounds coming from the house.

He took as long as he need to get the lake. Hanging out by a lake was a perplexing suggestion but the man had nothing better to do. Flowers and trees displayed a refreshing verdure. A lovely scenery pleasing to the eyes. Perhaps, this describes why Mathias chose the lake here. Not that the man was complaining.

The further the man traveled, the more vibrant colors of the vegetation flashed.

" Yo." Mathias smirked meanwhile the man crossed his arms. " Took you long enough. I have something to show you."

He was full of surprises.

The two raced through the forest. Mathias kept his pace and the man attempted to keep up. Stopping, Mathias held out his hand to the exhausted man. Fortunately for the both of them, a little sweat didn't bother them.

Mathias lead the man to the front. The man looked up and his jaw dropped.

" Goodness, it's-it's spectacular!" He meant it. Rivers flowing with the hue of sapphire blue. Rabbits and deers seem all too happy than the ones near cities or towns. How in the earth did Mathias find such a location?

In total amazement, the man asked, " When did you discover this heavenly place?"

" When I was a child. The winters would get lonely so I needed somewhere to feel safe."

"Safe?"

The man observed Mathias's expression going from pure delight to discomfort.

" I-If you don't want to talk about it, I'll give you space." The man tried to reassure Mathias by patting his back.

For several minutes, they were stuck in a disturbing issue. Incredibly, Mathias broke the ice. " Sorry, I'm sensitive to certain topics…" Mathias felt so weak. He could hardly think about the past even after the years of coping with it.

" Do not beat yourself about it. We all have our dark sides that we rather not remember. Personally, I fear about the past."

" I do too. It's just scary to think about the awful things. Yet, life moves on as we move on too."

" Yes, yes it does."

* * *

Roaring laughter echoed across the street as two guys joked around.

" Oh sure, I utterly believe you."

" Is that sarcasm I hear? Too bad it doesn't affect me." Mathias lightly punched the man's arm.

Anyone miles away could simply tell they great friends. Life shined the spotlight on the two, illuminating their happiness. Miracles do happen when people wait patiently.

Although, that does not mean everyone gets a piece of merriment.

* * *

The duo stared at each other. Nothing was said; nothing could be said. One of them requested for a clarification for the frequent absences. The other person stayed discreet.

" Why don't you notify me anything about you?" Alfred frowned once he finished glaring at the man.

The spark of this friendship ended a while ago. Warnings were dismissed and whatever was left could only service as fragments of this broken treaty. They did not see it coming.

Blankly glancing at the door, the man murmured, " You never cared what happens to me. I laugh at the thought of you having sympathy for my tormented life." But the man didn't stop there. "All the false promises, the untrue commitments, the traitorous forelsket*, I had it about to here!"

" Fore-what?"

" Mathias taught me it. I'm glad he did. Aeternum vale*."

"Wait!" Alfred ran to the man and grasped his hand. " Don't go…"

" Get away from me." Struggling to get free, the man pulled himself in closer to Alfred's arm, and bit Alfred's thumb.

" Shit! You injured me." The eyes of Alfred watered in betrayal.

*forelsket: The euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love in Norwegian (this word does not exists in English)

*Aeternum vale: Goodbye Forever in Latin

A plaintive snicker came from the man. " As if you haven't done that yourself."

" Huh? I certainly have not harmed you in any form. In fact, I've been a good person to you."

The man rolled his eyes at the pitiful state Alfred was in. How was Alfred so naive?

" Then advise me as to why you disappear when I need you the most? You don't notice the new bruises I develop everyday nor do you take note of the black eyes I get from time to time. Where do you think I get them from! Hitting myself with a coffee cup or something, you imbecile!"

Alfred cringed at the inflicting words the man shouted at him. " It was none of my business. I thought anyone would abhor the idea of even discussing it."

" Oh really? Friendly reminder that you stayed all day at your ex-girlfriend's place to assist her because her father was abusive. Not only did you help her, you gave aid to your mother, brother, and cousin when they were being mistreated! Why did I not get the same treatment?"

" Because you're-"

" Don't give me your crappy excuses. Admit it. The contemplation of me, under no circumstance, was brought to your tiny head. In the vast open sky, I am another particle no one gives a single fuck about. I'm ripping apart this life I have and I'm making a new one. I'll have the people who actually care if I was gone or wounded. Forget I ever existed, just like -" The man held his breath. Speaking was proving to be a challenge for the man.

" I was afraid!"

" Of what!"

" You wouldn't understand!"

The man haled in one grand huff, and stomped to the door. Hesitation presented itself when the man stood there for a few seconds. However, he was not willing to look back.

Instead, view the future to see what awaits for you…

The future. Promise, hope and glory. The man knew what his finally words would be to Alfred.

" Hi, your name is Alfred F. Jones. You wish to become a pilot and a teacher. There are two more years before you graduate from university. Your favorite possession is that leather coat. I know a lot of thing. But what do you know. What is my name, Alfred?"

He had only hope left, and chose to give the last of it to Alfred.

" Dude, that's easy. It's- um- It's… Williams?"

The man forced a small grin. " I let you take advantage of me. I didn't care if I had a bad day as long as I could see your happiness. But I guess I was wrong."

" Alfred, I never told you my name within the eight years of knowing each other."

 _" My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."_


	3. Chapter 3: Final

" Arthur?"

" It's not okay anymore, Alfred."

The man blew his bangs out of his eyes. He was known as Arthur. It's been awhile since he last used his name. Sadly, the use of his name was to say his final farewells.

He gave Alfred one last chance. Only one. But Arthur saw this choice as the best for them. They lived a fake world, where Alfred pretended to care while Arthur pretended to appear content. The lies were ultimately done. Alfred never bothered to apologize to Arthur about anything anyway...

Arthur proceeded to travel on the street. He lost Alfred some time ago. It should count as victory for Arthur, yet he felt empty. Where should he go?

His horrible parents own the dump they call home. To Arthur, he never considered the apartment a welcomed home. Nothing was owned by him. All his relationships vanished, except one.

" Arthur, is everything okay?" Mathias blinked as he drank some alcohol in his hand.

" When did you get here?"

" You made it all the way to my town."

Arthur scanned his surrounding and confirmed Mathias's statement. This was where Mathias told him the harsh reality of the universe.

Mathias brought a warm smile to his face and invited Arthur to stay over tonight. There was no where to go anymore, therefore Arthur agreed without a single argument.

"You did the right thing." It was wonderful Mathias could read people so well.

"... I know." Arthur felt free as well. A void in his heart but without chains. " Though, I thought releasing him would bring me joy. Instead, I feel empty."

" Why do you think that?"

" I wish I knew for sure. Perhaps, I'm going to miss the times I helped him when he was down. I felt lonesome without Alfred near me. It's so different now."

" Hey, he never once stopped and took the time to listen. Your opinion, your life, and your voice was never heard. You were alone at the very beginning. The only regret I have is not being able to hear your voice when you needed it the most."

" It doesn't matter anymore. I want to start anew. I don't desire for a happy ending. This time, I plead for a happy middle and an immensely happy beginning."

* * *

People do change. For the better or for the worse.

A married couple placed posters on walls, and online for a missing man. The problem with their method was the fact that nobody could remember the name of the man. It was rare for a parent not to know their own child's name. Yet, there were exceptions to this statement.

Still, there was one person who did know the man's forgotten name. The person was the only one in the town to recollect the face, personality and name of the man. But what he couldn't recall was the man's voice. It's been years since he last saw the man.

His existence fell apart when he realized how heavy dependent he was on the man. His grades plummeted during the last two years in university. Astonishingly, he got both of his degrees. It took many years of training to finally get a position in the pilot field. He swore to protect the people of America from harm or danger. No more failure was his essential idea.

Besides, he was waiting for the man's return. Someday the man will come back and he will repair his failures.

After a whole day of checking the area in an airplane, he took a lunch break at a local restaurant. He ordered his food and sat on a chair. His food arrived in a matter of minutes. As he ate his food, he glanced at the television. This restaurant had the wrong news channel. If people live in the east coast, then they wouldn't see the Los Angeles and Southern California News. He was going to tell them about the news channel, but something caught his eye.

A male news reporter showed up on the screen. He discussed the problems of drought in California. The male reporter spoke in a passionate tone, like he cared about the issue.

" It's him."

There was no denying it. The news reporter was his beloved Arthur from all those years ago.

He finished his food and paid the bill. Everything was luck. He found Arthur, and he knew what to do.

The airplane ticket was bought by him. He gave the ticket to the woman at the counter and headed into the plane station. Many people of all sorts of backgrounds waited patiently for their plane to arrive. Soon, he heard his plane was ready so he promptly ambulated to his destination.

California may just be the change he desperately yearns in his life.

Some hours later, the plane stopped at Los Angeles airport.

He had his luggage and went to explore the new state. Luckily for him, he found a hotel and began his day in search of Arthur.

* * *

" Great work everyone! Works over. Go ahead and visit your loved ones." The woman laughed as her workers scattered around. " Oh, but Arthur! A fan of yours is here to greet you."

Arthur turned around. " Another one? Okay."

He walked to the front lobby and looked around for his fan. What he saw brought displeasure to his afternoon.

" Lovely to see you again, Alfred."

Anyone could sense the bitterness in Arthur's voice. Nevertheless, Alfred chose to ignore it. " Hey, it's nice to see you too, Artie. I missed you."

Arthur made a gagging sound. He displayed a disgusted expression directed to Alfred. " Do not make me sick. If you could not tell, I was being sarcastic. But because you're quite dense, I should not even try to be sarcastic."

" We should catch up. I'm staying at a hotel far from here. How about we go there."

" Did you not hear a single thing I said? Forget it, you're a lost cause. Good day."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and refused to let go. " Please stay. I spent most of my money coming here. Everything is overpriced but I don't care. I had to see you."

" Go."

" I will miss you if you leave again."

" What the hell is wrong with you? I do not recall you acting this clingy."

Alfred delayed the conversation as much as he could so Arthur wouldn't leave. He talked about the sky, his boss, absolutely anything to keep Arthur with him.

Arthur, however, was about to explode. " Why don't you go with your girlfriend or something. Just stay out of my business like you did in the past!"

" I-I am, I-" Alfred forced himself to speak. He couldn't spit out what he wanted to say.

" You had these years to recover but look at you. A stupid apology can't get out of your mouth. I want to left in peace."

Arthur kicked Alfred in the stomach and walked away.

* * *

" You did what now?" Mathias couldn't believe what he was hearing. Arthur had guts to do stand up against Alfred.

" I kicked him in the stomach and went on with my daily routine. He wasted his cash on coming here to see me. An idiotic move on his part. I completed my rambling today. I'm off to the San Francisco Daily Journal."

" Alright. Do your best."

The blue mustang outside was one of Arthur's most expensive possessions. He considered himself lucky enough to buy such an impressive car. He turned on the engine and drove to his job.

Two careers always kept Arthur busy. His office had all the materials he needs to create a satisfying story for his audience. The topic today was the outlook on different jobs for college students. Well, he better get researching and writing.

It was ten o'clock on the dot. Arthur took his work seriously. He made pages of notes but he had to cut it in half so he doesn't bore his readers. Patting himself on the back, Arthur headed back home. His jobs were far away but he loved them. Plus, both of his bosses provided some extra money so he could pay for his gas. Arthur felt as if he was on top of the world.

A loud sound dissipated through the quiet night.

Arthur brushed it off and kept his hands on the wheel. Seconds after the first sound, came another one.

" What is going on out there?"

Before Arthur could park his car, a bullet flew a few inches away from his face. The bullet left one hole in each of his front windows. " Crap." Arthur sped past the speed limit. He had to get out of there otherwise he'll end up dead on the street.

The shots didn't stop. Arthur asked why this had to happen to him. One final blow caused his tire to deflate. He couldn't drive his vehicle once the other tire deflated. Arthur closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He hid underneath the wheel and prayed he didn't get shot.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Guns fired from all directions. Left, right, behind, and in front. He heard a piercing scream of pain from the back. The shots slowed then they were gone. Things were normal again. Arthur did have one question in his mind: Who ended this insane shooting?

" Artie, are you okay?"

No, thought Arthur. He took a glimpse at the stranger. As he feared, it was Alfred.

Arthur spoke in a soft tone. " How did you get here?"

" I-I came from my daily flying. I heard the gunshots from a mile away. And I saw you frozen at your seat as I was driving closer to your car. It's pretty dark outside, I should go. Excuse me for intruding." Alfred gazed at Arthur. " But you should head home first. I'll be behind you to make sure no one else hurts you. I want you to make it home alive. Gosh, I'm sounding like a stalker. If you feel uncomfortable about this, maybe,"

" Alfred…" whispered Arthur.

" Yes?"

" You are possibly the most confusing person I have ever meet. Everyday I think to myself about the past. The agony it inflicted to me but you kept a warmness inside of my heart. I know you as a hero, just not my- nevermind."

" No, it's my turn to do something I should have done a long time ago." Alfred deeply breathed in.

" I am sorry."

Arthur glared at him.

" I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back. I'm sorry for the ignoring your bruises and your broken bones. Most of all, I'm sorry for being a shitty best friend. I'm a failure to you but that's all I've ever been to everyone. If I can't protect you then how can I protect a nation," Alfred removed his glasses and wiped his eyes as he said, " You were always the only supportive friend I had who could keep me happy. I don't expect any forgiveness from you. I just want to say this: I'm happy that you're happy and I wouldn't have it any other way."

At any given moment, Arthur anticipated someone to blurt out " Just kidding" or something along those lines. But nothing happened. He stared at Alfred who at this point was crying.

" I can't forgive you so easily. I'm thankful for your heroism but I can't excuse you of anything. You understand, right?"

" Yes, I do. I am still going to stay by your side and hear you out, even if you don't want me near you."

" Then, use that time to figure out what you want out of this mess. There might be some hope left in you."

" We'll have to see."

Alfred fixed Arthur's car with the spare tires in the back of Alfred's truck. The windows were left up to a mechanic but Arthur didn't mind.

Arthur put on his seatbelt and started his car. He thanked Alfred and placed his hand on the shifter.

Yet Alfred did one last thing before he departed from Arthur.

Alfred gently placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead and said, "I love you, Arthur. Please, stay safe."

" I-I will. See you later, Alfred." Arthur smiled and went home.

Happiness comes and go. But when it stays, everything's okay.

* * *

" You're moving out. Are you sure about this?"

Arthur looked at Mathias. Arthur stated he wanted to more change. Mathias shook his head and chuckled.

" Good luck on your journey, Arthur. Don't forget about me."

" I will not forget you, Mathias. Thanks for helping me in every step of the way. I could not have done this without you."

" Aw, you're making me tear up. Keep an eye out for yourself. Promise me to visit me when you can."

" Fine, if you insist. I think I'll be okay. Thanks again for packing some of my stuff."

" Yeah, anything for a friend."

" Mathias?"

" Hm?"

" Take care. And keep your positive attitude! I'm sure you'll find someone to love too!"

" I hope so. See you."

Mathias saw Arthur's mustang steady disappear from his view. He grinned and went out for a jog. So much things happened over the years. Arthur found a way to forgive people again and his partner, Alfred, found a way to apologize to others.

" Hi."

Mathias glanced at the person. He smiled as he joyful reply, " Hi."

" I didn't know you lived here."

" Well, it pays better here than in New York."

" I see. So, how's life?"

" Different."

" … Mathias, I just,"

" No need, Lukas. You never did anything wrong. I think I needed to learn how to forgive once more."

" Do not lie. I made you cry and I acted like a jerk when you were trying to help me. Your life was already hell before I came to the picture. I made it worse, adding to the harassment of your boss and the burns from your parents. Then you vanished out of the blue. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you, and I'm not going to let you disappear from my life."

" I don't mind. Stay as long as you want, Lukas."

* * *

Ten years to the road of forgiveness. Five years of disconnection. Eight years of betrayal. Alfred and Arthur endured many hardships during their first years of their existence. But with every obstacle, they held on together.

" Artie! Are you ready to live the life in Washington D.C.?"

" No."

" What! Then why did you agree to this, dude?"

" I'm not ready to live there. However, I am ready to live with you."

" O-Oh. That's good."

" Of course."

" Thanks for forgiving me. I know this is like the ninetieth time I told you this, nevertheless I feel obligated to say it."

Arthur laughed. " I know, Alfred. I love you."

Alfred hugged Arthur as he whispered," I love you too, Artie."

Everyone has a voice. Some have louder ones than other and some softer than others. Every voice needs someone who will listen. No voice should be isolated. Above all, no one should abandon the idea of listening to any voice but no one should fear the idea of apologizing to any voice. Forgiveness, to them, is their happiness.

* * *

 **Holy crap I forgot to post the last chapter. So, the end! Hoped you liked the story!**


End file.
